1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a fan holder for conveniently attaching a fan to a heat sink.
2. Description of Prior Art
Computer electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) generate a lot of heat during normal operation. This can deteriorate their operational stability and damage associated electronic equipment. Thus the heat must be removed quickly to ensure normal operation. A heat dissipation device is often attached to a top surface of a CPU, to remove heat therefrom.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional heat dissipation device 1 comprises a heat sink 2 and a fan 4. The fan 4 is secured on the heat sink 2 by screws 3 engaging with threads defined in fins of the heat sink 2.
Contemporary CPUs generate unprecedented amounts of heat, which has resulted in large height-to-width ratios of fins of modem heat sinks. The fins of such heat sinks are thin. Thus, in assembly, the fins of the heat dissipation device are prone to deform. During normal operation of the heat dissipation device, the screws are therefore liable to disengage from the fins.
Furthermore, during securing of the screws with the fins of the heat sink, fragments are often tom away from the fins. The fragments are deposited in spaces between the fins of the heat sink thereby decreasing the efficiency of heat dissipation of the heat sink.
An improved means of securing a fan to a heat sink, which overcomes the above problems, is desired.